George Matcham Pitt (1814-1896)
|long_name=George Matcham Pitt |birth_year=1814 |birth_month=02 |birth_day=16 |birth_locality=Richmond, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |death_year=1896 |death_month=10 |death_day=12 |death_street=Holbrook, Kirribilli Point |death_locality=North Sydney, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |death_sources=PITT.—October 12, at his residence, Holbrook, Kirribilli Point, North Sydney, George Matcham Pitt, in his 83rd year. :: |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1835 |wedding1_month=09 |wedding1_day=22 |wedding1_locality=Windsor, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |remains_year=1896 |remains_month=10 |remains_day=13 |remains_locality=Richmond, New South Wales |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |globals= }} Biography Obituary DEATH OF MR. G. M. PITT.—One of the most widely known and highly respected residents of Sydney, Mr. G. M. Pitt, died at his rendentce, Holbrook, North Sydney, yesterday. The deceased who was born in the year 1814 in the Hawkesbury district, and brought up to farming pursuits during the early years of his life, developed a hardihood of constitution which enabled him to live a life remarkably free from illness or physical affection of any kind. He was one of the old pioneers, and was among the first white men to explore the new country in the Gwydir district. Here he lived at his " Coorah " station for many years, and also joined the late Mr. Thomas Sullivan in pastoral pursuits at Moree, and later on the Lower Macquarie. He did not escape the ups and downs of pioneer life, and in the sixties lost heavily owing to flood and drought. About 40 years ago he entered into a stock and station agency business which became in 1870 the firm of G. M. Pitt and Son, in 1879 Pitt, Son, and Badgery, and later still, in 1888, the limited liability company of which he was chairman until his death. Mr. Pitt was wide reader, having been often mistaken for a Scotchman, owing to his accurate knowledge of Scotland. The deceased had a wonderful memory, and was never at a loss for an apt quotation. Burns and Shakespeare were his favourite poets. He was for several years Mayor of St. Leonards and chairman of the Reserves trust at Manly. Though he never entered Parliament, Mr. Pitt was conversant with the politics of the day, and showed great interest in public questions. But though he was an energetic, popular, well-known, and highly respected business man who, until within three months of his decease, was never absent from his desk, yet it is in private cirles that he will most be missed. The poor in many parts of New South Wales will miss a generous friend. The well known estate, Nelson and Bronte, which he inherited from his mother—who was a relative by marriage of the late Lord Nelson, and which was a grant to that lady, remains in the possession of the family. At the time of his decease Mr. Pitt was 82 years old. He leaves six sons—Messrs. R. M. Pitt, (Wentworth Falls), George M., Edwin, H. A. Pitt (Richmond), Colin, and C. B. Pitt (North Sydney), and one daughter (Mrs. Tornaghi). :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Resided in New South Wales